Liquids must often be transferred between a storage container and a temporary storage receptacle before the liquid is processed in a subsequent downstream operation. Such a temporary storage receptacle may be a gas tank on an automobile, snow mobile, or a lawnmower. Known systems for effecting transfer of liquid between such containers suffer from various disadvantages. For instance, existing fluid transfer systems are susceptible to spillage, or are difficult to control.